wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor karamoin
jeff: welcum to dis seson fans vs philite philite: im a fromer fedrel agent jeff: fans met teh favrits dwan: hi cherry: *has orgasms* jeff; firts chelleng shamar: brek her wirst kotrneyyates; amateur malcum; *losese trunks* jeff: *gets bonr* fans win immmmmunty franziska: philite our feud is over philite; k branda; cokran loks like a pregnent weman suksters: omgg.oddess <333333 BRENDOWNAGE reynoldes; im kool and hawt ill get kool n hawt peopl allie: im kool nd hawt hope: eddi: yes were geniuses, no one muts knw abbot our allinace reynalds: *fuks allie in sheltr* julia: matt; i- shmamar; shut up matt; but- shamar; *maks fire* franceququq: ill not overstratagaze dwan; hi frenzikakqua: *overstrategizes* andrae: *flips* fraenchesshahq: if i get votd fusrt ill eat taht rawk JEff; franquqa triib has spoken crustlecox; eat yo rock preview: brendun will be evel, hell play lik rosel hantz brendun; im gunna play durr-tea dwan: cri brendun: *waks up* i feel bettar now im gonna be a gud boi reynoldes: gais letz vot fur shmar he suks ally: yes hope: reynoldes: *finds teh idle* lora: i see a bulge in reynaldes pantz sherri; is sexy julia: jeff: ally tribe has spoken brendum; im gonna pee in teh rice crustlecox; pee in yo rice! philite; narcistic suksters; huehuehuehueheuheuhue reynoldes; shmamar shumar; shut up! sherri; shamar i love u shmar; i wanna quit cherry; nuuu we need a goat lora; i dun lik shmar reynoldes; lets vote 4 him lora; ill get julia 2 julia: jeff; hope tribe has spoken but u didnt hop; servivr wiki; a hopless trib huheuehuehuehuehue priview: bad tings happen sherri: yes i said it yes i said it bruno mars; i said it cus i caaaaaaan shamar; ill stay if u get me rice crustlecox: get yo rice lora: i wont be his slave sherri; *is his slave* jeff; reword chelleneg favrits: *win* shumar; dats how u do it jeff; favrits won trolololololo philite: dats how u do it shmamar: cri reynoldes: shamar is useles eddi: argreed shamar: deres sand in mah eye jeff; u hav to be pulld or youll be blind shamar; SHUT UP jeff: u hav to see a specialist shmamar; ok philite; im da specialist shumar: *dies* jeff: imuminitychallenge lora; *unloks loks* reynoldes; u okay lora: weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing philite; im a former fedrel agent *wins* mattbischoffattorneyatlaw: we hav to take lora shes uslessss michle; i agre cherry; i disagre julia: jeff; welcum to trrible counsil lets say how lora suks fanstrib: she suks lora: i suk reynoldes; i hav teh idols in mah posesshon *uses idle* jeff: lora trib has spoken manateetwelve: cri priview: somthing memorable happens brendum: gcdbfdu0\lidgiulagfszouifiv *throws rice* dwan: brendum nuuuuuuuuuuu branda: ---- pans: ill find idle renold *finds teh idle* sheri sux cheri: renald sux brendum: i wana se my famile i qwit faverits: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu brendum: kk philite: welcum to stelth r us brendun: yay philit:i iz runing dis game brandum:i dun like dat hes runnin di game philite: dun bite da hand dat feds yu brendum: I FED ME*pour rice* k now i have nuthin tu fed me pavorites:cri JEff: immunity challenge favirites: we is givin up immunity chalenge desiners:cri jef:brendun cum over her brendum: I....HATE....BRIJITTE jeff:who brendun:PHILITE jeff: *rapes brendun's shulders* tribel cowncil corin:brendun philite:brendun malcum:brendun andraya:brendun erik:brendun brendum: AHM DA ARTHUR OF MAH OWN FAT *spits on gournd* branda: jef:brendun go home crustlecox:forget chu go home goodbai ______________________________________________________________________________________________ prevuew: philit and corin fight philit:she anoys me graytly corin:hes an uneducated uneployed lech on sosiety _____________________________________________________________________________________________ jeffprost: sum pepol i dun car about were eliminaninenated merge tiem dwawn: MAH TEETH HKASGYGSYAGSDENISEMARTINJNGDHJDGSDGBYHDSSHGD branda: *finds teeth* dwan: thanx *blandsands branda* amurika: OMG FUK U DAWN ROT IN HELLL juri: OMG FUK U DAWN ROT IN HELLL sherri: SEET DWUN cokran: *wins* jaff: hai dis is JEff in rnunuion premergers is not on stage premargers: bostun rob: hai deres my book jeff: *fuks rob nd cokran*